8 stages of love
by Smalllady08
Summary: A fanfiction collection involving Rowena and Sam in the valentine's week.
1. Rose Day

**Author: **Rafaperez

**Summary: **A fanfiction collection involving Rowena and Sam in the valentine's week.

**8 stages of love**

**Rose Day**

**Various & Sundry Villains**

_Lights will guide you home_

A_nd ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**Fix you-Coldplay**

"I just need a minute." Rowena said, trying to hide the fear she was feeling with the thought of living with the memories of Lucifer torturing and killing her, her heart sinking almost suffocating her while she heard Sam's footsteps behind her and that frustrated her because it seemed he didn't trusted her yet and she wished he would.

She liked him because he'd always treated her right, as much as she tried to fight against this feeling. She was afraid of getting hurt again.

"Don't release the hounds." She told him exasperatingly, throwing her arms in the air, she barely could take the pressure, staring at the man.

When Rowena turned to him for a moment Sam could see all the fear in her green eyes and her paleness and that softened him up, seeing her keep walking ahead. He was happy for her being alive, after blaming himself for months for not going after her before Lucifer and he wanted them to trust in each other, he didn't want to lose her again.

She drove him crazy, but he was falling for the witch even through he didn't want to admit that, hearing her admit to him her fears had only shown him the heart she had and was trying to hide and that had touched him.

That was why, ignoring Dean calling them Sam started to walk after Rowena in large steps until he reached her, grabbing the redhead's hand but instead of making her return to the car, the man joined their fingers and started walking ahead of her, almost pulling her with him toward the convenience store, his heart beating fast.

He could feel her hand so small, soft and cold disappearing on his, big and warm and he enjoyed that feeling, although the witch was trying to let go of his hand but with no success.

"Hey giant, what are you doing?" Rowena hissed, her green eyes flashing as she stared at Sam's back but he only kept pulling her with him and Rowena felt her heart beat fast, his warmth enveloping her and making her feel safe, as stranger as that feeling was for her.

They stopped in front of a rose's seller outside the store and Sam finally let go of her hands and then after a moment he turned to Rowena and handed her a small and yellow rose, giving her a small but sincere smile which lightened his face.

Rowena held it in surprise, staring at the rose as she frowned having no clue of why he'd done that and her green eyes shone for a moment, touched with the gesture, with the talk from early and the way he always treated her. Sam was making her fall for him and the redhead raised her face, shaking her head slightly as she frowned, her eyes shinning as she asked lowly:

"Why Samuel?"

"A yellow rose not only means friendship but mainly 'welcome back'." And then Sam placed his hands over hers which still were holding the rose, warming them and making both treble and he whispered, full of emotions: "I'm glad you're back Rowena."

"Oh giant..." Rowena nibbled at her lower and pink lip for a moment as she stared at him making Sam blush slightly, reacting at that beautiful view and then she said something with sincerity which made his heart melt: "I'm glad for being back too and for being here with you."

_tbc_


	2. Propose Day

**Enjoy**

**Funeralia**

_I'm praying for the day_

_When there is no more rain_

_And I don't wanna do anything but cry_

**Alexx Calise-Cry**

Sam, Rowena and Dean were still on the floor of the living room, recovering from the fight and the older brother seeing the way Sam was staring at Rowena, who was still looking down, knew they two needed to talk so he got up with some difficulty due his injuries and left the place.

Sam stared at Rowena seeing that despite them having forgiven her and convinced her to give up on trying to follow with her plan of bringing her son back or dying, she still seemed devastated with her face pale and disheveled, staring at the carpet with her eyes full of tears and then the first one started slipping down her cheek.

He hated seeing her suffering after everything that had happened to her, mainly for having lost Crowley and he could see how much she was suffering as much as she tried to hide it and all that he wanted to do was to stay by her side and make her give him one of her sly smiled and he knew why.

Little by little the witch had started to capture his heart with every talk and the changes he'd seen in her, seeing how much she cared about them and that all her traps had been to protect herself from suffering again. But he was going to show her he wasn't like the others. She deserved to be treated right.

With difficulty as Rowena's powers had done a pretty good job on him early, Sam crawled until he was beside the witch, his shoulder touching hers and feeling her warmth and breathing and then he wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders and slowly Rowena raised her face in surprise with his closeness after everything she'd done.

Her body trembled for feeling him so closer, the man for whom he heart had started to beat faster in the last months since she'd been back, making her then forget her exhaustion for a moment as he leaned her against his shoulder showing who much he trusted on the witch even after she'd tried to kill him and that made her feel ashamed.

Sam, who also had suffered a lot in the past and always tried to see the good on people deserved someone better, someone good and who wasn't a witch who had tried to kill him, but that thought hurt. She didn't want to be away from him.

"You shouldn't stay this close to me Samuel..." Rowena murmured with a sad smile, frowning and staring at his hazel eyes which were looking at her so gently and then she wiped away her cheek, frustrated. She was crying.

"I don't care Rowena." Sam murmured but his voice was determinate and gentle, his hand caressing her shoulder. "As I said before, you've changed..."

"It's your fault, Winchesters." She snorted but still was smiling because she was happy with his words which were making her heart beat faster.

Sam smiled with her and both leaned their heads back against the wall behind, turning their faces to each other only a few inches away making both feel each other's warm breath on their faces.

"So thank you for not giving up on me Sam." The redhead admitted, a beautiful smile lightening her face which still showed the scratches from her fight against Billie and that smile made Sam smile too denying, full of emotions as he admired the witch's beauty who was beside him and then he whispered hoarsely, his eyes shining:

"Rowena would you like to stay with us at the bunker?"

He knew who good it would be for her to stay with someone after everything she'd gone through, both could have each other to turn to and she parted her lips in surprise before smirking, melting inside as her cheeks turned pink staring at his face, so close to her and she murmured slyly:

"I'd love it."

_tbc_


	3. Chocolate Day

**Enjoy **

**Ouroboros**

_I probably should have told you all along my angel_

_I just want your love to fade away_

_I just want your love to fade away to ashes_

**Ashes-Andy Brown**

While Rowena and Sam waited for Jack in the car at the vet's parking lot, Rowena was still smiling in satisfaction at the success of her plan and despite Sam roll his eyes at her beside her, he ended up opening a small smile.

He'd enjoyed staying passing the afternoon with her even if it was for a case and his heart was beating faster and faster for the witch, he'd liked them pretending to be a couple even of only for some minutes so the hunter turned his face to her still smiling and watching Rowena, admiring her in a ponytail, he had never seen her in one before but he thought she looked beautiful on it, mainly because she was smiling and he wanted to make her smile even more and that thought made him blush for a moment.

He still couldn't believe he was falling for Rowena,t he witch who used to be their enemy but who little by little had started to help them, showing a heart and capturing Sam's, mainly after their talk in the car months ago which had made them even closer.

"Are you admiring the fact that my plan was as good as your FBI story?" Rowena asked with a confidant smile at seeing that Sam was staring at her and she raised her chin still smiling and waiting.

She hadn't have fun like that in ages and passing the afternoon with Sam had made her smile again after so many bad things and part of her having fun was because she'd been with the hunter who more and more had been showing he trusted on her, he treated her with gentleness, stealing her heart which was something she hadn't allowed since Fergus's father and as much as for now she wanted to protect herself from feeling that, she knew in Sam she could trust her life.

"Your plan was a good one Rowena." Sam admitted with a smile and Rowena's eyes shone at hearing that, admiring the hunter who was smiling with sincerity and amusement, his brown and long hair framing his strong and handsome face and then, remembering about something Sam averted his eyes to the object holder on his door.

Sam's smile grow as he turned back to the witch again, handing her a chocolate bar. It wasn't anything fancy but he hoped the gesture would make her smile grow and Sam then said ans despite the amusement in his voice, there was also sincerity on it:

"So my girlfriend deserves some chocolate." The gesture surprised her as she accepted the chocolate bar, their fingers brushing and making them tremble slightly seeing the size difference but which only made them fit better.

Rowena then stared at him with a beautiful and surprised smile, her heart warming and Sam said softer, a hand resting over her knee gently, caressing her soft skin from over her pants, his eyes staring at her with affection:

"To fill your life with sweetness, Rowena."

And his words indicated what had happened to her and that he'd always be there for her and the witch shook her head agreeing, staring at the chocolate then opening it and she broke it in two pieces before staring at Sam again with a smile and she gave him the other half, who was surprise.

"You deserve it too Samuel."

Sam smile with her gesture, seeing how much she'd been surprising him at each day and both stayed in silence, enjoying the chocolate and then, feeling Sam's hand still on her knee, a warm weigh which calmed and warmed her she slowly placed her small hand over his, surprising him and they stayed like that, finishing the chocolate as they waited for Jack, knowing words weren't need in that moment.


	4. Teddy Day

**Enjoy**

**Ouroboros**

_The thing that burns me up the most_

_Is how I tried to do the right thing_

_I kept my magic at a distance_

**Frost-Rachael Sage**

Rowena felt like she'd been hit by a car or fought Death again, her whole body hurting as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking sometimes due the lights.

The witch then realized she was in the bed of a bedroom she always used when at the Bunker and when she turned her head slowly to the side she found a small and orange teddy bear beside her head which Sam was holding, his tired face opening in a smile of relief for seeing her and Rowena opened a small smile, happy for knowing the hunter was there with her, only making her fall in love with him even more.

"Samuel..."

"Hey..." Samuel murmured gently, his heart relieved for seeing her green eyes opening after Michael possessing her body hours before and as he held the teddy bear to her with one hand, the other went to the witch's pale face, caressing her slightly. "How are you feeling?"

When Sam had seen her fall to the ground when Jack killed Michael he'd ran to her, worried and even though he knew only him could kill her, still he didn't like to see her getting hurt. Mainly now that his heart had started beating faster for the redhead, he knew his feelings for her were strong.

"As if I had fought Billie again." She replied hoarsely, but she was still smiling, her body trembling in a good way with him caressing her face so gently. "Why the teddy bear, Samuel?"

She raised her hand with difficulty, taking the teddy bear which he'd kept beside her head ans she stared at it raising an eyebrow due its color being similar to her hair and Sam blushed slightly reading her thoughts.

"I...thought it could make you smile after what happened." Sam ran his free hand through his hair, nervous as his fingers kept caressing the redhead who was surprise, turning her face to Sam who then admitted with his voice loaded with emotions: "I was worried about you. And Michael told us you only let him in to keep us safe."

Rowena closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the fear of Michael ending up hurting one of them, embarrassed for admitting she liked them and also because she was now blushing for hearing he'd been worried about her.

"I couldn't let that monster hurt my... family, the people I like, mainly you Samuel." She admitted softly, covering her face with the teddy bear then as she blushed with her declaration for him. But she knew that the word 'like' wasn't enough. She was falling in love.

"Don't hide from me Ro..." Sam gently lowered the teddy bear, revealing her flushed face to him, her eyes surprise. "I wanted to kill him when I saw him using you. I don't like seeing the people I like getting hurt too."

Both stared at each other, Rowena's eyes shinning in surprise and Sam gave her a beautiful smile, his fingers brushing away her bangs gently and earning a small smile from the redhead who kept holding the teddy bear Sam had given her, enchanted at the gift although she wasn't going to tell him that and Sam could see that too.

"Rest, I'll be back later. I need to check on Dean and Cas." And Sam smiled, slowly letting go of Rowena's face and getting up to leave when then Rowena called him and he turned as she said with sincerity:

"Thanks, Sam."


	5. Promise Day

**Enjoy**

**Ep: The rupture**

_I'll never let go you're right beside me_

_So just close your eyes_

_I'll never let go, you're all that I need_

**Close your eyes-Rhodes**

With the ingredients they needed to make the spell which would lock the ghosts inside the crystal, Rowena and Sam stared at each other knowing that soon they'd have to start reciting the spell.

The redhead stared at the bowl for a moment, closing her eyes then with her heart heavy with fear that something would go wrong and she then would have to use her plan B. The plan which she could feel she would end up using, the plan which would take her away from this world by Sam's hands, even if she still wanted to spend more time with the hunter who had stolen her heart, but she knew it was necessary if she wanted him to be okay.

She frowned and that worried Sam who took a step toward her, taking both of her hands on his, making hers disappear with his size, his face worried with the redhead. He hated seeing her suffer, mainly because he liked her so he murmured:

"Are you okay?" He knew they'd been putting too much height on the witch's shoulders since she'd came tot he city, he could see that on her body and face but he needed her and for wanting to relief her from at last a part of it that he'd accepted being her assistance, but she shook her head. "Hey Ro, talk to me..."

The use of the nickname made her decide to open up a little so the redhead opened her eyes which shone and she admitted softly as she stared at the giant:

"I'm worried something will go wrong, Sam." She could feel the fear and pressure of everything being on her hands taking over her and her eyes became purple for a moment before she shut them tight and that broke Sam.

"I'm here with you Rowena." Sam squeezed her hands, pulling her gently toward him leaving them only inches apart, feeling the warmth of body and her soft chest rising and falling with her heavy breath, his tumbles caressing the back of her hands and making the redhead look at him in surprise, frowning and eyes shinning as she felt the warmth and firmness of his chest.

"Will you stay with me the whole time?" _Even if I have to sacrifice myself? _She thought seeing his hazel eyes shinning for her and he nodded, saying with his voice firm and loaded with feelings:

"I'll be with you doesn't matter what happen Rowena, you're important to me." His heart accelerated as he admitted that, but he'd been sincere so he smiled, seeing the witch open a beautiful smile, saying:

"Thanks Samuel... You're important to me and that's why I chose you to be here." She stared at him for some seconds and then slowly she released her hands from his and clasped her hands, a smirk appearing on her beautiful face as she said: "So let's do some magic giant."

"There it is..." He murmured with satisfaction staring at her with a gently smile and she frowned in confusion:

"What?'

"The Rowena that I know and like." He admitted softly, leaving her even more surprise, her faces flushed and she lowered her face slightly so her hair would cover it, a smile against her will forming.

They two started at each other, the green eyes into the hazel ones both focused and slowly they held hands again, their fingers interlacing firmly but loaded with affection as they started to train repeating the spell:

_Mundus fractus est_


	6. Hug Day

**Enjoy**

**Ep: The rupture**

_And I can't breathe without you_

_But I have to breathe without you_

_But I have to_

**Breathe-Taylor Swift**

""Goodbye boys..." Rowena was closer of the rupture, she could feel the strong wind and the souls coming from there and entering her through the injury on her belly as she turned to Castiel, Dean and Sam with a sad smile, her eyes full of tears but she was decided with her destiny.

She just wanted to have more time alive and with Sam. But knowing she would be saving him, the others and the world was bringing relief to her heart, some kind of redemption for what she'd done in the past 3000 years, moved by vengeance, anger and disappointment.

But when the redhead took another step forward staring at the rupture in front of her with her heart beating fast in fear, she felt someone approaching her and then Sam's strong and warm arms hugged her tight from behind, but being careful with her injury he'd done and the hunter leaned is forehead against the top of her red head burring his face there and the redhead could feel his heart beating as faster as hers, which now was beating for him.

"I just want to hug you..." He murmured hoarsely and touched against her hair, trying to control the pain he was feeling for knowing their destinies had been intertwined only for him to have to kill her then when everything he wanted was to take her away from there to treat her injuries and stay with the witch forever.

He then smelled her sweet scent from her hair, feeling her small hands involving his over her belly.

"Sam..."

Knowing he was going to be the last thing she would see before falling calmed her but also made her heart beat faster for him, even of a part of her wanted to turn to him and give up on everything so she could be with the hunter and then she turned her face to the side, her green eyes shinning in tears as she opened a small smiled, making Sam raise his face so he could stare at her and she touched his cheek, feeling his skin and stubble like she d done back int he crypt and she said softly:

"Thanks for making my life more colorful, for never giving up on me."

Those words made Sam's heart beat faster and he shook his head slightly, parting his lips as one of his hands which was around her caressed her gently, relieving her from the pain and warming her and he swore with passion, his eyes burning for her:

"I'll find you when it's all over Rowena, doesn't matter how." Despite the tears, he kept his voice firm as he stared at Rowena's green eyes, seeing the emotion on them too.

Rowena nodded, her lips pressed in a smile still and then she pushed him back with a surprising force, knowing it was necessary and surprising him and she stared at the rupture where the witch them opened her arms wide, her pink dress flying and then she fell, closing her eyes as she finished absorbing the last souls from hell inside of her.


	7. Kiss Day

**Enjoy**

**Ep: Our father who aren't in Heaven**

_Too many times, too many nights_

_Running after you_

_All my life, it's true_

**Running after you-Tom Speight**

The scream ordering 'stop' still echoed through the halls of Hell where now Rowena and Sam was staring at each other, ignoring her demons and Dean and Castiel and despite her confidant smile, Rowena's eyes were shinning in emotion and even though her heart didn't beat anymore, her blood was claiming for the hunter, fallen some meters from her and then she said:

"Hello boys."

"Rowena?"

Sam was frowning, his eyes shining too as he slowly stood up from the floor, releasing his knife in shock as he stared at the beauty redhead, the woman for whom he'd fallen in love just to have to kill her then because of their destiny,and now he was seeing her alive in some sort of way in front of him and more beautiful than ever in a red jumpsuit and a beautiful smile on her red lips and what seemed, ruling Hell.

Little by little she shock started to give place to flashbacks of his sleepless nights staring at the ceiling of his bedroom with his eyes full of tears, heart in pieces at the thought of her and how much he'd missed her an d then, desire took him over.

Nothing matter to Sam anymore, not even that they were in Hell at work or that his brother and Castiel were there, Sam shook his head slightly and took a step ahead, his hear beating fast in desire to feel her in his arms again and then he started to walk toward the pretty redhead whose face was showing all her passion and feelings for him.

At the same time Rowena started walking toward him, her red lips parted and her high heels echoing on the floor, her blood pulsing more and more for the hunter for whom she'd been waiting for months to come look for her even if he hadn't known she'd been alive, months were she'd been fighting in Hell to become the Queen and wishing she could feel his arms around her again and seeing Sam's eyes full of longing and passion made her tremble.

Sam's arms held her tight, feeling the petite body molding to his and feeling every soft curve of her and he raised her from the floor as her delicate but firm hands held his face to her, feeling the firmness and warmth of her body and then their lips met in their first kiss, loaded with passion and desire.

An electric discharge hit their bodies when they kissed, only making the desire grow and Sam pressed his lips to her more firmly, feeling the redhead sigh in desire as her nails pressed to the skin of his cheek but he didn't mind, he just wanted to feel her as she ran a hand against her back caressing her and as she felt the hunter's tongue touch her lips Rowena parted them deepening the kiss as she met his tongue with hers, fighting them for control.

When both were breathless and broke the kiss, hearing Dean clearing his throat, Sam put Rowena on her feet again but they didn't let go of each other as she kept holding his face, frowning slightly as she smiled with her red lips smudged from the kiss and ignoring the fact that her demons were there too wanting only to feel Sam after months there without any kind of contact. How she had missed the hunter and then she whispered softly, still catching her breathe.

"You came Samuel..."

Sam's eyes softened, shining as he held her by the waist, running his other hand over her belly where he'd hurt her and feeling only a scar over the fabric and then his hand kept raising toward her left breast even knowing her heart wasn't beating anymore as he stared at her with love at seeing her expression because of that fact too and then his hand reached her lips, caressing them with his calloused tumble gently wiping the smudged corner, smiling touched, his voice breathless from the kiss:

"I told you I'd find you." And then he rested his forehead against hers, still caressing her lip and he murmured staring into her green eyes: "After all we've grown very fond of each other."

And shaking her heart at those words which she'd said back in the crypt and that he'd just repeated Rowena then said with a smirk before pulling him in to anther kiss full of passion:

"We do."


	8. Valentine's Day

**Enjoy**

_We made it back and we're about to start it again_

_On the right track you are here_

_It's never over and it'll never be the end_

**Forever here-Raphael Lake**

Rowena was sitting ob her bed with the black satin sheets, dressed only in Sam's flannel shirt holding a glass of wine as Sam in only his jeans placed the bottle of wine on the bedside table and readjusting himself on the bed and bringing Rowena to his arms then, feeling the redhead's soft body accommodating ob his lap and he smiled, meeting the Queen of Hell's green eyes who raised her glass toward his and the couple cheered:

"Happy valentine's day Rowena." Sam whispered with passion, bending to place a kiss on her lips.

The couple had been together since their reuniting in Hell and despite the fight against God, the hunts and the redhead ruling Hell, both always met each other and that night Sam wanted it t be special for both as that date was special. Rowena deserved that

"Happy valentine's day Sam." The redhead sighed with a beautiful smile, laying against his firm chest again and sipping at her wine as she stared at her bouquet of red roses and the wine on the bedside table Sam had brought for her, she was touched by the gesture so she murmured, caressing the arm which was resting around her belly: "You'll turn me into an emotive queen."

"As long as you'll be my queen..." The hunter whispered against her ear, making her tremble and then Sam took their glassed of wine, placing them beside and he pulled the redhead to himself, laying both on bed and staying on top of her, staring at Rowena's pretty face, seeing her green eyes darkening with desire and her red lips parted in an invitation:

"I'm your queen Samuel..." She whispered with passion, her eyes becoming red and then as her hands ran through his muscly band naked back, she brought him more to her, burring her nails there.

Sam smiled, his body burring in desire for Rowena as he supported a hand beside her head on the mattress, the other starting to open his shirt she was wearing, his fingers then resting over her left breast, his own heart beating for them and the couple stared at each other in a mix of passion and love and Sam then said with passion:

"I love you, Rowena Macleod."

It was the first time he'd said that to Rowena, although they used a special word to express themselves and his tumble caressed her skin, watching her pretty face looking surprised before the redhead slowly started to open a beautiful and sincere smile, her fingers caressing the hair from his nape and her pulse accelerated and then for the first time in centuries she said those words softly, knowing this story would have a happy ending with Sam:

"I love you too Sam Winchester."

And then with her eyes green again she brought Sam's face to herself kissing him with love, tasting the wine and then his lips were devouring her, leaving them breathless.

Rowena's hands started lowering through his jeans, helping Sam to get rid of his last clothe, feeling him hard as she brushed her hand there before Sam grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers over the pillow, running his other hand through her leg and climbing, feeling the redhead ready.

Sam then leaned his forehead against Rowena's and the couple stared at each other with passion, their fingers interlaced with force as slowly the became one, their sighs filling the room and her green eyes into this hazel ones, both eyes reflecting their journey to there as their love before Sam kissed Rowena with passion, feeling the redhead hug him to her.


End file.
